


Siempre juntos

by ladynataliestark



Category: Free!
Genre: BL, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynataliestark/pseuds/ladynataliestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de un semestre agotador, la ilusión de regresar a Iwatobi con Haru para celebrar Noche Buena era lo único en lo que Makoto Tachibana podía pensar. Lastimosamente, la realidad le tenía preparada una desagradable sorpresa: su nuevo trabajo le impediría viajar cómo había planeado.</p><p>Navidad era su festividad favorita, volver a ver a su familia y amigos era muy importante para él. Sin embargo, podría viajar en los siguientes días, no había razón para sentirse tan abatido…</p><p>Entonces, ¿por qué no podía conciliar el sueño?</p><p>“Será mi primera Navidad sin Haru”, pensó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado con todo mi cariño a YoanaSpiegel, una amiga maravillosa que he tenido la bendición de conocer en este año. No sabes lo feliz que me hace haber encontrado a alguien con quien comparto tantas cosas en común, como nuestro amor por Mako-chan y MakoHaru.  
> Escribí todo el fic escuchando a Coldplay, por lo que es uno de los trabajos en los que más emociones he invertido (lágrimas incluidas). No podía ser de otra manera si no hay mayor OTP que nuestros bebés.  
> ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Espero te guste el regalito!

Hacía ya varios meses desde que Haruka y Makoto se mudaron a Tokyo. Si bien en un principio vivían en apartamentos separados, pasaban tanto tiempo en el apartamento de Haru que la sugerencia de mudarse juntos vino naturalmente. Era una ventaja además pues podían repartirse las labores diarias y gastos, al igual que apoyarse mutuamente en lo que fuese necesario.

Ambos se encontraban inmersos en sus respectivas responsabilidades: Haru había iniciado un régimen estricto de entrenamiento, con miras a participar en las nacionales. Por su parte, Makoto dedicaba todo su esfuerzo a los estudios, disposición que no pasó desapercibida por uno de sus profesores, quien le propuso trabajar como su asistente en un proyecto de investigación. 

Todas estas actividades mantenían totalmente ocupados a ambos jóvenes. A pesar de vivir juntos, el tiempo que tenían para conversar o hacer otras cosas era muy limitado. Haru salía muy temprano a sus entrenamientos, teniendo el tiempo justo para preparar el desayuno de ambos. 

Para cuando Haru regresaba a casa, Makoto aún se encontraba en la universidad. En el caso del castaño, encontraba a Haru dormido, totalmente agotado por el día tan intenso que había tenido. Makoto sonreía ante tal imagen, se acercaba a Haru para cubrirlo con una manta y acariciar su cabello. Al observarlo así, no podía evitar pensar en cuánto extrañaba la vida despreocupada a su lado, en Iwatobi. Se sentía orgulloso de lo que ambos habían logrado y emocionado por todos los retos que deberían alcanzar en el futuro, mas el cansancio y estrés se tornaban insoportables. En esos momentos, suspiraba y se reconfortaba pensando en el fin del semestre.

Unas semanas más y llegaría el fin de clases, seguido por las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Navidad era probablemente una de las fechas preferidas de Makoto Tachibana. Durante sus primeros 17 años de vida había pasado este día al lado de sus padres, los mellizos y Haru, quien se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, si no la más importante. 

Asimismo, en estos dos últimos años se había reencontrado con antiguos amigos y conocido a personas maravillosas. Rin, Nagisa, Rei y Gou eran amigos muy queridos para él, por lo que las fiestas navideñas eran aún más especiales en su compañía. Estaba realmente entusiasmado ante la idea de regresar con Haru a Iwatobi y pasar estas fechas en casa, con su familia y amigos, por lo que la petición de su profesor no pudo ser más desafortunada.

-¿Makoto? ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Kojima-sensei. 

-¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí. Disculpe sensei, sólo me distraje un momento.

-Sé que es mucho pedir, pero realmente necesito tu apoyo en esta presentación. Estoy seguro que estarás libre antes de las 10pm. Ha sido algo de última hora, lamento que sea en Navidad. Probablemente tenías planes con tu novia o tus amigos…

-No se preocupe. Comprendo. Puede contar conmigo para ello, tendré toda la información lista para esa fecha -respondió Makoto, quien demostraba su compromiso y profesionalismo tanto en sus acciones como en su tono de voz.

-Gracias Makoto, eres de gran ayuda. Te aseguro que si continúas así, lograrás todo lo que te propongas -dijo Kojima-sensei mientras se ponía de pie-. Hasta entonces.

Makoto asintió, hizo una venia y se retiró de la oficina.

No podía haber recibido peor noticia. Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente cansado y estresado ya, sus planes para Navidad acababan de irse al tacho. Ya no podría viajar a Iwatobi, no podría ver a sus papás, los mellizos o a sus amigos. El hecho que Kojima-sensei confíe tanto en él lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y agradecido, mas no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en dicho viaje durante las últimas semanas. Sintiéndose abatido y sin energías, se dirigió a su apartamento. 

Para su sorpresa, encontró las luces prendidas. “Probablemente Haru haya olvidado apagarlas antes de quedarse dormido”, pensó. Después de todo, eran casi las 11pm y no había manera que Haruka siguiera despierto, no si mañana debía levantarse temprano para salir a entrenar. Es así que se dirigió a apretar el interruptor cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Makoto? -preguntó el joven de ojos azules como el mar.

-¡¿Haru?! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? -preguntó Makoto, totalmente sorprendido al observar a su amigo.

Haru vestía unos pantalones anchos y una polera, ambos de color azul oscuro. Era la ropa que usaba para dormir durante el invierno, ya que estaba muy gastada como para usarla durante el día. Por más que Makoto le había insistido para acompañarlo a comprarse una pijama, Haru decía que no era necesario y que la ropa para dormir no debía significar un problema. El joven de ojos esmeralda se había rendido, después de todo no era de las mayores excentricidades de Haru.

-No podía dormir, así que me puse a leer -respondió Haruka-. ¿Ya cenaste? Hay algo de caballa y arroz en la refrigeradora.

-No he cenado, pero tampoco tengo ganas. Gracias Haru -dijo Makoto, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el sillón-. Mas bien, deberías dormir ya, mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano y si no descansas adecuadamente puede afectar tu salud -continuó, tratando de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos. 

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió una mano tocando su brazo derecho con firmeza. 

-Makoto, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Haru, con preocupación genuina en su voz.

Makoto sintió una presión en su pecho. Sabía que debía contarle lo sucedido a Haru, era inevitable pues no podrían viajar juntos, mas no quería mostrarse triste frente a él. Deseaba decírselo una vez que se sintiera mejor al respecto. Haru ya tenía muchas preocupaciones como para tener que lidiar con su tristeza. Además, se trataba de una tonta festividad extranjera, no era como si no pudiese viajar a Iwatobi nunca más…

-Makoto… -dijo Haru, quien fue interrumpido por el joven de ojos verdes.

-No pasa nada, Haru. En serio. Estoy cansado y algo estresado por los finales, eso es todo -respondió, aún dándole la espalda al joven de cabello negro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pues Haru no había soltado su brazo durante esos segundos que parecían horas. Debatiendo en su interior si debía decirle la verdad o no, Makoto intentó liberarse sin éxito.

Haru suspiró.

-No estás siendo sincero. Quiero saber qué pasa. Dime -insistió.

Para los demás, era Makoto quien podía leer los pensamientos de Haru. Siempre a su lado, atento a aquello que no decía con palabras, reconociendo sus miradas, compartiendo con él todo lo que tenía. La imagen que tenían de Haru era la de un joven reservado, inmerso en su propio mundo, podría decirse que hasta indiferente frente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

Sin embargo, el joven de ojos azules era muy distinto a cómo los demás lo veían. En realidad, Haru era increíblemente perceptivo. Tal vez no hablaba mucho, pero era observador y capaz de reconocer los cambios de humor de su entorno, en especial si se trataba de Makoto. 

Durante estos últimos meses, Haru se había abierto más a otras personas. Probablemente la interacción con sus compañeros de la universidad y su nuevo entrenador había tenido un efecto positivo en él. Se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y satisfecho con las decisiones que había tomado respecto a su futuro.

Es así que el joven de ojos esmeralda y hermosa sonrisa se dio cuenta que no iba a poder escapar. Haru no se lo iba a permitir.

Resignado, decidió contarle lo sucedido.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Haru encendió la calefacción, era una noche fría y probablemente la conversación duraría un buen rato. Ofreció a Makoto una taza de leche caliente, proposición que fue aceptada por él. Una vez que tuvo la taza entre sus manos, empezó a hablar.

Haru lo escuchó atentamente, observando los movimientos de sus manos y la expresión de su mirada. Podía ver el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos, además de la pena de no poder celebrar la Navidad como tanto deseaba. No dijo palabra alguna hasta que Makoto hubiese terminado de hablar.

-No podré viajar contigo a Iwatobi como habíamos planeado. Lo siento mucho, Haru -dijo Makoto, con la voz apagada y mirando sus manos.

-Makoto… 

-Lo siento, de verdad. Estaré ocupado ese día, probablemente hasta entrada la noche. Supongo que podré viajar para Año Nuevo, si es que Kojima-sensei no necesita que lo apoye en esa fecha -continuó-. Sé que es tonto que me sienta tan triste por esto, puedo darte el alcance en unos días más. Debe ser el cansancio lo que me tiene así, lo siento.

-No -respondió Haru, mirando fijamente a Makoto-. No tienes que disculparte, sé lo que significaba para ti ver a okasan, otousan, Ran, Ren y los demás…

Las palabras de Haru lo reconfortaron. Aún se sentía triste, pero el haber sido sincero con él lo había ayudado a calmarse. 

-Gracias por comprenderme, Haru. Por cierto, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quisiera que le entregues a mamá los regalos que compré para Ren y Ran. También compré algo para ella y papá pero creo sería mucha carga para una sola persona -dijo Makoto, cuando se vio interrumpido por la voz de Haruka.

-No creo poder hacer eso -dijo, observándolo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Makoto se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Haru. Tal vez sí estaba molesto porque no podría acompañarlo en el viaje, o tal vez le molestaba la idea de llevar regalos para otras personas. Sea lo que fuera, se sintió un poco herido ante su negativa.

-Comprendo, Haru. Lamento haberte molestado -respondió Makoto, poniéndose de pie.

Haru no respondió. 

Ante el silencio, el joven de cabello castaño continuó.

-Voy a dormir, necesito descansar que mañana tengo que exponer temprano. Buenas noches, Haru. Descansa por favor.  

-Buenas noches, Makoto -respondió Haru, mientras lo observaba dirigirse hacia su habitación.

El joven nadador se quedó sentado en el sofá unos minutos más, pensando en todo lo que Makoto le había dicho.

Definitivamente no podía hacerle aquel favor. 

No volvería a Iwatobi. 

No sin Makoto.

 

* * *

 

El recuerdo que tenía Haru de la Navidad era ver a su abuela preparando la torta, la cual adornaba con figuras de árboles, renos y estrellas. Recordaba también aquellas historias que le contaba sobre un hombre barbudo y barrigón que regalaba presentes a los niños. Si no estaba equivocado, ella lo llamaba “Santa-san”.

No tenían un árbol dentro de casa, mas los habitantes de Iwatobi colocaban uno grande en el parque donde solía ir a jugar con Makoto. Todos se encargaban de adornarlo, siendo el pequeño de ojos esmeralda uno de los más entusiastas. Es así que cada 24 de diciembre, Haru y su abuela se encontraban en aquel lugar con los Tachibana. Era un momento agradable, donde todos compartían risas y anécdotas familiares.

Cuando llegaba la medianoche, las familias se sentaban juntas a observar los fuegos artificiales. Las parejas se tomaban de las manos o aprovechaban el escenario romántico para darse un beso y compartir promesas.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan, ¡mira! -repetía Makoto, mientras señalaba al cielo-. ¿No es lindo? -decía, observando maravillado la hermosa escena de luces. Tomados de las manos, sentía la emoción de su amigo en la fuerza con que apretaba la suya.

Haru nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz. 

Haru nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre proyectos y exámenes, de manera que Makoto se encontraba a vísperas de aquella presentación importante junto a su mentor.

“Todo va a salir bien, solo debo terminar de organizar los temas de la presentación y podré dormir”, se decía a sí mismo mientras devolvía los libros que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca. Al menos había terminado más temprano, por lo que volvería a casa para darle los toques finales a su presentación y podría descansar tranquilamente. Caminó presuroso hacia la estación y alcanzó el tren de las 6pm. Para su sorpresa, habían asientos vacíos, cosa que no sucedía los días que regresaba más tarde. 

Durante el camino, no podía evitar pensar en su familia. Seguramente estarían viendo los últimos preparativos para la cena de mañana, tal vez haciendo compras de última hora y repartiendo tarjetas a los vecinos. Se sentía triste al recordar aquella llamada por teléfono a su madre, ya hacía una semana que le avisó que no podría acompañarlos en esta ocasión. Sus padres lo habían felicitado por su puesto de asistente y le habían dado todo su apoyo. Las palabras cálidas de ambos le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba en esos momentos. Los más decepcionados fueron los mellizos, como era de esperarse. Sería la primera navidad que pasarían sin su oniichan, mas la promesa de recompensarlos los había tranquilizado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

“Será mi primera Navidad sin Haru”, se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde que podía recordar, Haruka había estado con él cada Noche Buena. En sí, estuvo a su lado siempre: en Navidad, Año Nuevo, en su cumpleaños, cuando nacieron los mellizos, cuando sus peces dorados murieron y no hacía más que llorar, en su primer día de escuela, cuando ganaron las regionales, cuando fueron a las nacionales, en su graduación, el día en que dio su examen de admisión a la universidad…siempre, Haru siempre había estado ahí. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su compañía, se sentía tan natural…el pensar que pasaría una fecha como aquella solo, sin Haru, le daba demasiada tristeza.

No era tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quede sólo porque él no podría viajar. Es obvio que Haru desearía reunirse con Rin, Nagisa, Rei y Gou, después de todo no los veía hace meses igual que él. Lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono con Rin unos días antes, probablemente estarían planificando la celebración de mañana. Haru no era el más entusiasta para dichos eventos, su rostro podía expresar fastidio o incomodidad, pero en el fondo disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos y esta era una gran oportunidad.

Seguía dándole vueltas a estos pensamientos mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y se dirigía a la sala. Fue entonces que encontró a Haru hablando por teléfono. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de su presencia, se sorprendió y continuó hablando desde su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada. 

Makoto podía percibir que Haru le estaba ocultando algo. En sí, hace más de una semana que había notado ciertas actitudes sospechosas en él. No sólo hablaba por teléfono a escondidas, sino que reaccionaba de manera extraña cuando Makoto tocaba sus cosas o deseaba entrar a su cuarto. Podrían ser tonterías, pero su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Suspiró y decidió no insistir. Si había algo que Haru le estaba ocultando, probablemente tendría un motivo de peso para hacerlo. No parecía tratarse de un problema en la universidad ni respecto a su rendimiento, pues siempre que le comentaba sobre sus clases o su entrenamiento se veía tranquilo y contento. Tampoco parecía estar enfermo, tenía buen color y su cuerpo se veía aún más tonificado que antes…

Sacudió su cabeza como un intento de deshacerse de esas ideas. Probablemente no sería nada por lo que valga la pena preocuparse.

Cuando escuchó que Haru había terminado de hablar por teléfono, tocó su puerta y dijo:

-Haru, estaré en mi cuarto terminando mi presentación de mañana. Ya no me falta mucho y quiero terminar cuanto antes. Si necesitas algo sólo avísame, ¿está bien? -al ver que Haru no le contestaba, elevó el volumen de su voz y continuó-. Espero terminar a tiempo para cenar juntos. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana? 

De pronto la manija empezó a girar. Haru salió del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la cocina respondió:

-Al mediodía.

Makoto no podía evitar mirarlo con tristeza. Afortunadamente Haru no podía verlo directamente.

_No te vayas, quédate conmigo._

-Ya veo. No podré acompañarte al aeropuerto entonces. Debo estar a la 1 en la universidad…

Podía escuchar el sonido de platos y vasos siendo manipulados. No sabía si interpretar el silencio de Haru como falta de interés o molestia.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a su cuarto a trabajar.

 

* * *

 

Aquella noche cenaron casi en silencio. Makoto le hizo las preguntas de siempre, sobre su entrenamiento, sus compañeros, sus clases…sabía que todo estaba bien y ello le daba tranquilidad. Simplemente quería conversar con él, así fuera de las mismas cosas.

-Supongo que mañana me quedaré en casa. Unos amigos me dijeron para salir con ellos en la noche y ver la torre de Tokyo, pero no tengo muchas ganas de salir. Me contaron sobre una leyenda que dice que si una pareja observa la torre apagarse a medianoche, su amor durará para siempre. Curioso, ¿no? -rió, pensando en lo ridícula que debía parecerle semejante cosa al joven de ojos azules.

-Sí la había escuchado. No dejan de hablar de eso en clase -respondió Haru mientras seguía comiendo.

-Debe ser una escena realmente romántica, con la nieve y las luces por todas partes. Me encantaría verla algún día…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Haru lo observaba fijamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dejó de hablar.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Makoto lavó los platos mientras Haru limpiaba la mesa y ordenaba la sala. Ambos se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

 

* * *

 

Makoto no podía dormir. 

Daba vueltas en su cama, tenía tantos pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo: la presentación de mañana, Haru viajando a Iwatobi, él pasando la Navidad solo en Tokyo…

¿Qué haría? Probablemente comería algo y se iría a dormir temprano. La invitación de sus amigos era atractiva, tenía muchas ganas de ver la torre de Tokyo a medianoche, pero no tenía sentido alguno si estaba solo.

_Sin Haru no tiene sentido._

No podía recordar cómo se habían conocido, ni desde cuando se había convertido en la persona más preciada para él. 

Makoto Tachibana era un ángel, amable y gentil con todos. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, pensaba en los otros antes que en sí mismo, poseía un corazón puro y con el deseo genuino de que sus amigos sean realmente felices.

Es cierto que era amable con todos, pero Haruka era especial. Un vínculo inquebrantable, de aquellos que sólo se encuentran en la ficción. Luego de su primera gran pelea, aquel lazo se había vuelto más fuerte. Makoto estaba seguro de lo importante que era en su vida, ambos se apoyaban y necesitaban el uno del otro. Siempre fue así, siempre sería así.

_No te vayas, quédate conmigo._

Makoto nunca había sido egoísta, siempre pensaba en cómo sus palabras y acciones podían afectar a los demás, mas no podía evitar sentirse así.

Sintió el impulso de pararse, ir al cuarto de Haru y decirle que se quedara con él, que no fuera a Iwatobi. Quería decirle que se quede allí, en Tokyo, a su lado.

No lo hizo. 

Cansado de pensar, se forzó a dormir.

 

* * *

 

Finalmente, el día llegó.

Makoto salió de casa temprano. Para su pesar, no pudo despedirse de Haru, quien dormía con la puerta cerrada. 

Tratando de mantener una actitud positiva, decidió llamarlo más tarde para cerciorarse que haya llegado bien a Iwatobi. 

Ahora debía concentrarse en el trabajo.

 

* * *

 

La presentación fue un éxito. Kojima-sensei lo felicitó públicamente, además de presentarlo a otros docentes especialistas en el área de ciencias del deporte.

-Makoto Tachibana, eres un excelente estudiante. Llegarás lejos, felicitaciones.

-Gracias a usted, Kojima-sensei, por confiar en mi para el proyecto -respondió Makoto, feliz y un tanto apenado a la vez ante tantos cumplidos.

-Nada de eso, lo has ganado con tu esfuerzo. Tu récord académico y tu disposición para el trabajo son ideales, espero contar con tu apoyo durante el próximo semestre.

-¡Claro que sí, sensei! ¡Muchas gracias! 

-Ahora sí, puedes irte. Ya hemos terminado y no quisiera seguir quitándote más tiempo en un día como este. Tu novia debe estar esperándote -dijo el docente, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-En realidad, yo… -dijo Makoto, quien fue interrumpido por su maestro.

-Makoto, no tienes que contarme nada, era una broma. Que pases una Feliz Navidad.

-Igualmente, sensei.

Si sensei supiera que su plan para el resto de la noche era comer fideos instantáneos y dormir…

Resignado, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

 

* * *

 

Mientras caminaba hacia la estación, pudo observar las calles llenas de luces y adornos navideños. Como era de esperarse, había mucha más actividad que en un día común: niños corriendo de un lado a otro, adultos haciendo compras, parejas conversando y sonriendo al tomarse de las manos…todos se veían tan felices…

“Haru ya debe haber llegado a Iwatobi. Probablemente esté terminando de preparar la cena para todos”, pensó. 

Hubiese dado todo para estar con ellos en esos momentos. Extrañaba la intensidad y energía de Nagisa, los comentarios y risas de Rei, el espíritu alegre de Gou, el ímpetu de Rin…los extrañaba a todos. Luego de la divertida cena que tuvieron el año anterior, jamás hubiese imaginado que estaría solo esta vez. 

¿Debería escribirle a sus amigos de la universidad y aceptar la invitación que le hicieron? Tal vez sería mejor que pasar la medianoche solo en su apartamento. De todas formas, siempre había querido ver la torre de Tokyo en Navidad…

_Sin Haru no tiene sentido._

Es verdad que los extrañaba a todos, pero pasar la Navidad sin Haru era inconcebible. Sabía que eventualmente tendrían que separarse, habían elegido caminos distintos y ambos se sentían satisfechos con sus decisiones, mas no podía recordar una Navidad sin él a su lado.

En un esfuerzo por animarse, pensó que si no podía estar con ellos al menos podría llamarlos por teléfono. Buscó su celular, el cual estaba en el fondo de su morral escondido entre sus libros. Para su sorpresa, tenía dos mensajes.

Ambos eran de Haru.

Presuroso, leyó el primero. 

 

_ 4-2-8 Shiba-koen, Minato, Tokyo 105-0011 _

 

¿Una dirección? ¿Por qué Haru le enviaría una dirección?

Sin comprender sus intenciones, leyó el segundo mensaje.

_ Date prisa, hace frío aquí. _

…

¿Aquí? ¿Haru estaba en Tokyo? 

Makoto no podía creerlo. En sí, no estaba seguro de haber comprendido los mensajes de Haru, por lo que se dispuso a llamarlo.

Llamó una, dos, tres veces, sin respuesta alguna. Es así como decidió escribirle un mensaje a Rin y preguntarle por Haru. Sabía que volvería de Australia a Iwatobi para la Navidad, por lo que debería estar en la cena.

A los minutos de haber enviado el mensaje, recibió la respuesta de Rin:

_ ¿Haru? Me llamó hace días para decirme que se quedaría en Tokyo. ¿No está contigo?  _

Makoto miró su reloj. Eran cerca de las 11pm y para llegar a la dirección que le había enviado Haru se tomaría al menos unos 20 minutos.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia la estación y tomó el tren que lo llevaría a su destino.

Haru estaba en Tokyo. 

No podía creerlo.

 

* * *

 

Al salir de la estación, tuvo que preguntar a más de una persona por la dirección. Ya tenía casi un año en Tokyo, mas aquella hermosa ciudad seguía siendo desconocida para él. Le había costado aprender las diversas rutas del tren, por lo que se había perdido en más de una ocasión.

Cuando finalmente llegó, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza ante aquella escena.

Frente a él se encontraba la torre de Tokyo, imponente y llena de luz. En dicha fecha, la iluminación era especial, la variedad de colores e intensidad de las luces eran todo un espectáculo. Asimismo, la nieve hermosa, tan blanca como la de las navidades en Iwatobi.

Haru lo esperaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. 

-¡Haru! ¡Lo siento tanto! Apenas leí tus mensajes vine lo más pronto que pude. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? Hace demasiado frío… -dijo el castaño, preocupado. Se sacó la bufanda y procedió a colocarla cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de Haru.

-No es para tanto -respondió Haru, aunque el temblor de sus manos lo contradecían. 

-Estás temblando…vamos a otro lugar donde haya calefacción -dijo Makoto, sintiéndose culpable.

-No. Quiero quedarme aquí -respondió Haru, incómodo.

-Pero Haru…

Al observar la mirada decidida de Haru, comprendió que no tenía alternativa. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero al menos déjame comprarte algo de tomar -dijo, con aquella voz suave que lo caracteriza.

Haru asintió.

Para suerte del castaño, encontró una máquina expendedora de bebidas a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Pensó que el café era una buena elección, por lo que compró uno y regresó con Haru.

Con cuidado de no derramar la bebida, se sentó a su lado en la banca. Si bien la había comprado para Haru, éste decidió compartirla con el joven más alto. Era una costumbre  entre ellos que no había cambiado a pesar del paso de los años.

Para cuando terminaron el café, Haru ya no temblaba. Makoto pensó que sería un buen momento para preguntarle sobre su sorpresivo cambio de planes, por lo que se volvió hacia él y dijo:

-Haru…¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no viajaste a Iwatobi? ¿Es por eso que has estado actuando raro conmigo? 

Haru se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, como si estuviese pensando qué responder. No quitaba su mirada de la torre, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-No podía dejarte solo. No en Navidad -respondió en voz baja. 

-Pero, Haru…sé cuánto deseabas reunirte nuevamente con Nagisa, Rei, Gou y Rin. No debiste quedarte solo porque yo no podía ir… 

-Es verdad… -respondió Haru, girando su rostro hacia Makoto-, En verdad deseaba regresar y reunirme con los demás, agradecerles por su apoyo…pero…

Makoto no comprendía porqué, pero podía percibir cierto nerviosismo en la voz de Haru. No solo eso, sino que él también sentía una emoción inexplicable, una presión en su pecho, como si algo importante fuese a suceder.

-Sin ti no tiene sentido, Makoto. 

Los ojos azules de Haru nunca le había parecido más hermosos. El reflejo de las luces en ellos le daban un brillo especial, único, como la luz de la luna sobre el mar.

Los latidos en su pecho eran tan fuertes que podría jurar llegaban a los oídos de Haruka. 

Se sentía tan feliz. Haru sabía cuánto significaba para él estar a su lado en una fecha como aquella, al punto de perder la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el resto de sus amigo a quienes no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Eran este tipo de detalles los que realmente le importaban. Para los demás, Haruka podía parecer distante o indiferente, pero no para él. Nadie lo conocía realmente, no como Makoto Tachibana. 

-Haru…no sabes cuánto significa para mi que estés aquí, conmigo. Gracias - respondió finalmente, con aquella sonrisa genuina y encantadora.

Ahora era Haruka quien estaba seguro que sus latidos podían ser escuchados por Makoto. Aquella sonrisa había sido siempre una de sus debilidades. 

Cuando Makoto sonreía, nada podía salir mal.

Fue entonces que, armándose de valor, dijo:

-Makoto, la razón por la que he estado actuando así es…

Justo cuando pensaba contarle toda la verdad, se vieron interrumpidos por la súbita oscuridad. 

Ambos miraron hacia la torre, la cual estaba totalmente apagada. Fue en esos momentos que los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición en el cielo, cubriéndolo de mil formas y colores, mientras que se escuchaban las voces de la gente, abrazándose unos a otros. Las parejas reían y demostraban su cariño con abrazos, besos o regalos…era un verdadero espectáculo bajo las luces y la nieve.

Fue entonces que Haru percibió una sensación cálida sobre su mano derecha. 

Era Makoto, quien observaba maravillado lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal como cuando eran niños, se tomaron de las manos con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos y sin decir palabra alguna.

Las luces de la torre se mantuvieron apagadas hasta que cesaron los fuegos artificiales. Fue entonces que el castaño, sin soltar la mano de Haru, dijo:

-Haru-chan…es hermoso. Gracias.

La voz del joven de ojos esmeralda fue reemplazada por un dulce silencio. 

El silencio de un beso.

Sus labios habían sido sellados por otros, suaves y cálidos. Era una noche fría, pero el calor de aquel beso había hecho que olvidara por completo dónde se encontraba. Se sentía ligero, como si flotara, perdiendo noción alguna del tiempo y el espacio.

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos de color azul intenso, siéndole imposible articular palabra. Quería perderse en aquellos ojos…volver a sentir sus labios…

-Te amo, Makoto. Quiero estar a tu lado, siempre.  

Makoto nunca se había cuestionado acerca de sus sentimientos por Haruka. Sabía desde muy pequeño que él era su persona especial, que no había nadie más a quien pudiera amar y necesitar de esa manera. Nadie lo conocía tanto como él, nadie era tan indispensable en su vida como él, no importaba lo que pasara…inevitablemente volvería a Haruka.

_Sin Haru no tiene sentido._

No había Haruka sin Makoto, ni Makoto sin Haruka. Una vida sin Haru no tenía mayor sentido, no porque no pudiera sobrevivir sin él, sino porque no lo deseaba. No importaba qué retos les depare el futuro, siempre estarían juntos, el uno para el otro.

-Yo también te amo, Haru-chan -respondió, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. 

El dulce aroma de Makoto impregnó sus sentidos. Todos sus esfuerzos por mantener en

secreto su estadía en Tokyo habían sido un éxito. Finalmente pudo decirle a Makoto lo que

sentía, sorprenderlo con aquel hermoso paisaje y verlo sonreír.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Haru nunca se había sentido tan feliz como aquel día.

Hundidos en un profundo abrazo, se besaron nuevamente. 

-Siempre juntos, Makoto.

-Siempre juntos, Haru-chan.


End file.
